<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking A (small, fuzzy) Chance by HalcyonAssassin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719691">Taking A (small, fuzzy) Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonAssassin/pseuds/HalcyonAssassin'>HalcyonAssassin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Pets, Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonAssassin/pseuds/HalcyonAssassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting in the woods of Davenport Homestead, Connor comes across an ensnared wolf puppy. He should free it and leave it in the woods. Right? After all, the last thing the wilderness needs is another aggressive predator. Right?? Fortunately for the pup, Connor isn't exactly known for doing what people think he should.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why Is There A Wolf Pup On My Rug?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor paused in the cold winter air as he heard shouting and yelping in the distance. He set down the deer he had caught and silently walked towards the commotion, a hand on his tomahawk. He froze when he saw two men through the brush, arguing over a snare, laying in the frosted grass.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too small! What are we supposed to do with a thing so tiny?! Make a hat??”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s not like your trap caught anything better!!”</p><p> </p><p>Connor held a silent growl in his throat. Poachers, of course. This wasn't unusual for the residents of the Davenport Homestead, the grounds were often rich with game but it was free only to those who resided here. His eyes wandered downward as he saw a pile of light grey fur wriggling in the trap. It was a wolf puppy, maybe 6 weeks old at the most. Its back leg was caught in the trap, and the creature was desperately trying to free itself, but whenever it moved the snare held tighter, and it yelped.</p><p> </p><p>The native pulled his tomahawk out, but hid it at his side before he emerged and spoke, “These are private hunting grounds. Leave now, and no one will cause you any trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>The two men paused their argument and looked up at Connor, and one spoke with a slight sneer, “You mind, boy? We’re in the middle of something important here.”</p><p> </p><p>Connor sighed. The hard way it was. He walked closer, now showing off his weapon, “I am very sure. You should leave. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>The men hesitated, glanced at one another, and then walked back to their horses without a word. Good, they didn’t want a fight.</p><p> </p><p>Cowards.</p><p> </p><p>He watched them <span>ride off still arguing with one another, and when they were merely specks on the trail, he reached for his knife and knelt down by the crying pup, </span><span>“Calm down, they will not come back. But we should free you, you need to return home.” He mumbled as he reached for its leg, so he could hold it while he cut the snare free. The pup, clearly terrified for its tiny and vulnerable life, snapped at Connor's hand with a (admittedly not very threatening) growl. He backed his hand away and huffed impatiently at the small creature.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will never free yourself. Be still.” He explained, reaching for its leg again. The pup snapped out of fear again, but this time, Connor’s well honed assassin instincts took over. He grabbed the pup’s muzzle, gently, and held it shut. The wolf fussed and fought, wiggling with all of its small might to free itself from his large hands, but after a couple minutes, realized there was nothing to be done. The Mohawk man let go, still careful not to hurt the animal, and waited. After a moment he reached forward again with his knife, and when the pup didn't snap, he cut its leg free. He helped the animal onto its paws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you are a female.” He mumbled to himself, checking mostly just to sate his own curiosity about the fluffy creature. “Off you go then. Go find your pack.” He commanded sternly, and watched as the wolf just sort of looked up at him with wide, dark eyes. She yipped happily, limping over to him and licking his hands. Connor gently pushed her off with a shake of the head,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, go on now.” He said, standing up and heading back to where he left his deer. And the entire time, he felt eyes on his back, a sensation an assassin would never forget. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the thing was probably lost, was that really his problem? It was a wolf, he had killed dozens of them for attacking him. This would just be one less to deal with in the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assassin paused, looking back. The pup stood up, still not putting much pressure on her back leg, but wagged her tail happily at him when she realized he made some eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, if you are coming. Achilles may kill me.” He sighed, watching the little fluff ball limp over to him. He picked her up and tucked her in the front of his coat, leaving her front paws and head free. It seemed a bit comical to him, but the buck was heavy and he knew she'd have trouble keeping up. She squirmed a little, but otherwise seemed to behave, so Connor picked up the deer and headed back to the Homestead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when Achilles walked back in the living room of his house, Connor knew the first words to leave his lips would be,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is there a wolf pup sitting on my rug?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Achilles knows Connor too well, Connor is soft, and the wolf finally gets a name and a chance at life on the homestead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Achilles stared intently at his charge, who was looking down at the wolf pup at his feet. He finally replied after a long, silent minute.</p><p>“She was caught in a snare. Poachers had left her there for many days. Her pack seems to have left her behind. I...did not want to leave her there. She would not survive the night.” Connor mumbled as he set a bowl of water and meat down for the creature, who lapped at the water before starting to attack the meat with an excited vigor.</p><p>“So naturally you brought her here?” Achilles probed, still seeking more information as his interest was peaked by this rather interesting development.</p><p>“What else was I do to with her?” Connor asked, looking up at the old man, who was keeping back a smile on his stern expression.</p><p>“Keep a close eye on her until she learns to relieve herself outside. And not to chew my furniture.” He mumbled, walking into his office shaking his head, “...boy brought a wolf home...what next…?”</p><p>True to his word, the Mohawk man kept a vigilant eye on the wolf, and with only a handful of indoor accidents, the wolf had quickly learned when she needed to do her business, the best way was to stand at the big wooden door and whine or bark.</p><p>It had been a strange few days for her. She learned the name of the big thing that carried her was Connor, and the old man was Achilles. Along with that, the word no was also seared into her brain now. It seemed to be a word that encompassed much of the house when she explored.</p><p>The urge to chew was natural with a canine her age, and thankfully the old man knew that and was wise to subtly inform Connor of this as well. After only a few chomps on the leg of a chair, Connor was always generous with bones and antlers to chew on from his hunts.</p><p>Currently, she rolled around on the ground by the fire, her sharp puppy teeth digging into a hardwood stick while her tail wagged in tandem, watching the two men talk, happy to just be a part of the moment.</p><p>“If she’s going to stay, you need to name her. And you’ll have to make sure she’s on her best behavior. I’d also recommend taking her around to everyone on the Homestead so they don’t shoot her.”</p><p>“You want me to keep her?” Connor blinked, pausing from his board game to look up at Achilles.</p><p>“Her foot was well enough to let her go day ago, boy. If you didn't want her around you'd have set her back in the woods by then.” The old man said as he leaned his cane against his chair.</p><p>“A name, you said?” Connor sighed and looked over at the wolf. He hated that Achilles could read him so easily. When she saw the large man had noticed her, she trotted over, all lameness gone now, and nipped at his fingers affectionately as he reached out to pet her head.</p><p>“What kind of name does one give a wolf?” Connor mumbled to himself, “I do not suppose you have one already picked out, Old Man?”</p><p>“She is your responsibility.” Came the reply.</p><p>“Well.” Connor huffed matter-of-factly. Achilles laughed when the wolf mimicked the action with a bark. Connor furrowed his brow as an idea formed. He knelt down in front of her.</p><p>“What?” He said, sharply, but teasingly. She wagged her tail and barked back at him. </p><p>The old man laughed harder, "Lord help us all, she's as stubborn as you!"</p><p>“I believe I shall call her Echo.” Connor declared between the old man’s laughs. He picked up the pup and headed upstairs, setting her on his bed. He changed his clothes and laid down, Echo curling up at his feet after spinning several circles to make herself a nice spot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A lesson learned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow had finally lessened as spring neared, and as Connor stood outside the manor, watching Echo sniff around as she did her business and satisfied her curiosity, Achilles stopped hobbled down the stone steps and offered Connor a pouch.</p><p>Connor opened the drawstring and peered inside to find a small gathering of cured meats chopped up into small bite sizes "What is this for?” The younger man asked with slight confusion, it was too little for a proper meal and the presentation was confusing.</p><p>“Training.”</p><p>“I...do not understand. How will meats help me become a better Assassin?” He asked, eyes filled with confusion as he looked up at the man.</p><p>“No, boy!" Achilles scoffed, shaking his head. "For her. Use that as a reward when she does something right.” He explained, nodding to the pup, who happened to be wandering off at the moment.</p><p>Connor understood instantly and pulled small bit of jerky out before calling, “Echo, come.” He said, watching as she sniffed a tree, ignoring Connor. Sure she knew her name but she was after all still a pup.</p><p>“Echo!” He said a bit louder, and just a tad bit more stern. She paused mid-sniff and looked up at him, tail wagging in response to her friend. He knelt down, and action which usually made her run over in anticipation of some petting. When Echo reached him, he gave her the meat and patted her head, along with words that made Echo's tail wage harder: "Good girl."</p><p>And this was how the next couple of weeks came and went, with the stubborn Assassin training the stubborn, but eager to be given treats, wolf pup.</p><p>At first, Echo didn’t understand any of this new 'game'. Echo and come and sit and come, over and over and over, just those three words in a solid routine of repetition and it made no sense. But what held her interest was the bag with meat. And as she learned the words, she was rewarded with something even better in her mind, touch. Each stroke from Connor was wonderful, and a reward all its own. After some time, the strange words became patterned with certain actions Connor expected from her.</p><p>Come meant stop what you’re doing and go to Connor. Receive treat. Sit mean drop your haunch to the ground. Receive treat. Stay meant wait where you are until Connor said otherwise. Receive treat. Leave that meant it wasn’t for her, and she would get something better if she left whatever it was alone and went over to Connor. (You guessed it, a treat).</p><p>As she rolled around on the stone porch one particular morning, scratching a spot on her shoulder blades she had difficulty reaching herself, she realized Connor had become her new alpha, her master. Echo was alright with that. She liked spending the chilly evenings beside the fire, with Achilles and her master, listening to them talk or play a game. His bed was soft and warm, and there was always a meal for her. She loved the attention from both me, and all of this in return for only doing what Connor asked of her? Seemed like a sold deal to her.</p><p>“Echo!”</p><p>She jumped up and stretched before quickly making her way down the porch steps and into the clearing where Connor was waiting. There was a large pile of...stuff set up. Nothing like Echo had ever seen before.</p><p>“Come through here.” He said, kneeling down and peering through a hollowed out log that served as a sort of tunnel. Echo hesitated, it was small and dark, and smelled damp, unpleasant to crawl through. But...her master was on the other side, so she poked her head in, knowing that this new part of his strange game would end in some kind of reward.</p><p>“Good girl, come on.”</p><p>There it was. The words worked like magic, and now she was more determined than ever to get to him. She lowered herself to her belly and inched her way through the tunnel and out the other side, where Connor was waiting with a bit of meat and plenty of pats. This game of his sure was unusual, but she liked it.</p><p>“I’ve found something to help.” Achilles interrupted, holding out a rope.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do with that?” Connor mumbled, taking it from him and studying it with intent.</p><p>“Tie it around her neck, until she learns to walk at your feet. You need to show her to the others on the Homestead so they get used to her presence. It's better than shouting her name every second of the day.”</p><p>Connor gave a nod and tied the rope into a gentle knot, not too tight nor too loose and slipped it around Echo's neck. She chased the end for a moment, a bit irritated but the sound of a nearby rodent crunching the frosty leaves distracted her.</p><p>After a moment of letting her snuffle around the leaves, Connor called her name to bring her back.</p><p>Echo looked up and pranced back over, the rodent completely forgotten. After all, who needed to chase a mouse when walking over to her favorite human provided her with whatever she needed?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Wild Animal No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Echo yawned and stretched out by the fire lazily. Connor looked down at her. Several months had gone past since he found the injured pup in the woods. She had grown quite large, and while the fur on most of her body was still fluffy puppy down, he could see the sleek adult fur of a wolf emerging. She licked her muzzle, sleepy from her dinner as Connor was writing a letter. Her dark brown, almost black puppy eyes had turned to the usual amber shade of a mature wolf. He reached down and rubbed her stomach for a moment, listening to the thud of her tail on the floor. He estimated her to be about a year old now. A proper canine with the stature that was showing she was not a domestic dog, but a true and proper wolf. Connor could only imagine how large she would grow in the next year or so.</p><p>“I need you to take this letter to Miriam for me.” He said, sliding an envelope into a leather pouch. Miriam had taken to loving on Echo from the minute they were introduced, and Echo seemingly took to her as well. She had told Connor to try using the wolf to send letters and notes to her. After a few tries, they learned the best way was to slip the paper into a leather carrier so saliva didn't run the ink or teeth marks puncture the words. Echo stood up and took the pouch from him, trotting out the door.</p><p>Echo knew Miriam as the woman who always gave her fresh meat, or may be some carrots, and she really loved that. Plus, she loved to do anything for Connor. He had trained to be a versatile asset to him and Achilles on the Homestead, track down a missing person or horse, deliver a letter to another on the homestead, fetch something for Achilles, she even hunted with Connor. She thought that was the best of all, sitting in wait in the bushes below Connor, and when she heard the arrow zing past her, she jumped out and helped finish the job.</p><p>She returned back to her home, holding a reply in her jaws, which Connor took.</p><p>“Good girl.” He mumbled, patting her head. Her ears twitched as she heard the distant cries of other wolves. She howled back once before Connor shushed her, he wouldn’t mind except it was already the middle of the night, and he had a trip to prepare for in a couple of days. And tomorrow was a hunting day (hence the exchange with Miriam) and some special training for Echo.</p><p>That special morning, the wolf sat down as she watched Connor drag the pile of things for his 'game' into place. She wasn’t sure what to call it, but she loved it. Tunnels to crawl through, crates of jump over, it was fun. Of course, even though she could do it on her own after all these months of practice, she waited for Connor's command as that seemed to please him more.</p><p>This time, however there was a new addition. Connor dragged out...a man? </p><p>No, another few sniffs revealed to her it was an old shirt and pants stuffed with hay. It looked like a person, but it wasn't.</p><p>“Echo, come.”</p><p>She walked over and sat at her master’s feet expectantly, unsure about the new add on to their game but listening none the less.</p><p>“Attack.” He said, pulling out his tomahawk and smashing down one of the hay filled creations. Echo’s head tilted, she didn’t seem to understand. Connor sighed, he knew it would be tough to get her to attack on command, but he seemed to have underestimated exactly how difficult this task would be.</p><p>Absent-mindedly he leaned against one of the dummies, forgetting it wasn’t secure, and he stumbled, the dummy landing on top of him. He caught it with ease, but to Echo, it looked like the not-man was attacking her friend. Connor heard her bark and felt Echo jump over him, tearing into the arm of the dummy with a protective snarl. “Yes! That works. Attack!” Connor commanded confidently, pretending to wrestle with the dummy as if he were in a fight.</p><p>After a few more times of faking being attacked, she seemed to get the hang of it. He watched her as she ripped into the sleeve with force and anger on his command.</p><p>“Echo, leave it!” and faithfully, her jaws opened and let the dummy fall, hurrying to Connor worriedly with a soft whine.</p><p>“Good girl, I am alright.” He smiled softly as he pet her, accepting the licks and nips of care that came onto his hands. That was it, now he had a partner. An attack dog, trained to him and his needs. An assassin wolf.</p><p>After letting her drink from the nearby lake, Connor called her and ventured into the deep woods. He slung his bow over his shoulder and Echo barked in excitement. She knew what that meant: hunting time. They walked a while, and when Connor found a place he deemed a good waiting spot, he climbed up into the tree and waited.</p><p>Echo crouched lower in the bush below him, waiting still as a stone like the natural born hunter she was, and it didn't take long until Connor's bait lured in an unsuspecting rabbit. Both man and canine held their breath, still and watching as the rabbit made its way closer, ears perked and sniffing, wary but hungry. She heard Connor drawback his bow and place the arrow. She heard the twang and the rabbit squealed as the arrow hit it, and it promptly died. Connor never let them suffer.</p><p>Echo emerged from the bush and prepared to grab the rabbit in her jaws and return it to Connor when she heard a growl from in front of her.</p><p>Another wolf, and older loner, emerged from the brush and snarled, trying to claim her master’s kill as his own. Echo growled back and raised her hackles, telling the aggressor to back off. This meat was hers, and Connor’s, not his.</p><p>The stranger lunged and grabbed her by the neck. Echo yelped but shook him off, and she backed up, barking, warning for this wolf to back off, her jaws snapping at it when it came too close. They then became entangled in another round of biting and snarling, but Echo's youth was her disadvantage, having never fought another wolf before.</p><p>Luckily for her, she had someone with more than enough experience on her side, and Connor dropped from the tree and sank his hidden blade into the neck of the strange wolf. He skinned it and took the most valuable bits before turning to Echo, who was now sitting nearby, licking her wounds.</p><p>“Echo, come.” He commanded and the wolf loyally walked over. Kneeling, Connor checked her wounds gently running his hands over the scruff of her neck, checking her nose and eyes, satisfied that her injuries were minimal, he grabbed the last of their spoils and made his way back to the Homestead.</p><p>She she trotted along at her alpha’s heels, venturing off occasionally, but always returning shortly after. She watched Connor place the meat in the smokehouse and open the manor door. Echo stepped inside and stretched out on the living room rug, right by Achilles’s feet.</p><p>“Hello again.” The old man greeted her, reaching down and patting her head. Echo’s tail thumped against the hardwood and she whined happily at the attention, "Got into a fight, did you?" He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Too much like Connor, then." </p><p>“She is not.” Connor snorted indignantly as he leaned into the doorway, and the wolf just let out a small 'boof' before laying down beside the fire.</p><p>Whatever Connor had in store for her next, she decided, was exciting enough that she didn't miss howling at the moon anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not A Pup, Nor A Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Echo trotted alongside Connor’s heels as they wandered through Homestead together. She didn’t pay anything else any mind, she knew where they were headed. She had walked Connor to the docks many times before. She stopped at the edge of the water and sat like she usually did, she would go back to the Homestead once his ship took off.</p><p>“Echo, come.” Connor said, and even through the din of the busy area, she heard him. Her ears flickered and she followed him. “Jump.” He told her, and she crouched down and leapt up onto the platform he was pointing at.</p><p>He climbed up after her and patted her head in praise.</p><p>“What’s this then? Bringing a mutt on board? That could be bad luck you know.”</p><p>“And when have I ever been a superstitious man, Mr. Faulkner?” Connor rolled his eyes as he knelt down and gave Echo a bone, watching her plop right down by his feet to gnaw it. “And as an aside, she is not a dog, she is a wolf.” It was true, one could no longer deny that. All of her fluffy pup fur had vanished, her eyes a warm honey color. She had grown about as large as a female wolf usually did. She was no longer a pup, but a true wolf.</p><p>“She won’t chase the ship’s cat, will she?” Faulkner piped up again, making Connor look back up at the man.</p><p>“Not unless I tell her to.” Connor said calmly, watching as Robert knelt down to study her.</p><p>“So she’s the so called assassin dog?”</p><p>“Wolf.” Connor correctly flatly.</p><p>“That’s not the point!”</p><p>“We will see how she does. She has never actually attacked on command in real life before.” Connor admitted, "She has done so in her training, however I was wary to bring her with me until she was fully grown."</p><p>Robert stood up with a nod and headed over to the wheel to get to work, satisfied the canine wouldn't be a burden on their naval mission. Echo just laid out of the way, happy to chew her bone, until she heard her name.</p><p>“Echo!” Connor called  a nearby doorway. The wolf stood up, grabbing her bone and trotting over to him, looking up expectantly. He pushed open the door to the captain's quarters, and watched her meander inside. The cabin was small, but Connor’s scent was everywhere, it was nice to her, much like their sleeping place at home.</p><p>“Stay.” He said, closing the door and going back onto the deck. A storm was headed their way, and he didn't want her on deck in case the seas became too rough, she couldn't hold on, plus, he was worried the loud noises of cannons would spook her. She had gotten used to the sound of muskets and pistols just fine, but he was still concerned.</p><p>Echo knew that a storm was coming, she could feel it inherently inside of her, her instincts kicking in. It was a big one. She liked the safety of this room, but at the same time, her worry for her master was overwhelming. But she knew to listen, so she sat by the door, frozen in faith as she waited for him to return, only wavering to whine in concern and eventually lay down beside the door in despair of being shut inside.</p><p>Echo had grown used to thunder long ago, and was currently trying to pace the cabin as she adjusted to the rocky waving of the ship, when a sound much closer and louder than thunder rang out. Something hit the ship, shaking the whole thing, making the wolf yelp as she did her best to hold tight to her spot. She could faintly hear voices from the met outside the door, including Connor's.</p><p>“They're firing on us!”<br/>“Orders, Captain?!”<br/>“Hold fast! We return fire! My target is on that ship!”</p><p>When she heard the stress in Connor’s voice, she wanted to get out there. She knew he needed help with something. She pawed at the door, barking loudly like she would in the manor when she wanted outside.</p><p>But it seems no one was listening, because the sounds of battle became louder and she seemed to be ignored. Another boom and the ship shook again, but this time, Echo noticed the door shake along with the ship. With all her weight, she jumped at the door, and it jarred loose. The old latch hadn't been the sturdiest, nor had Connor locked the door. She bolted onto and into the stinging rain, giving herself a fast shake before bracing herself on the slick deck.</p><p>Echo spotted her master right away, the white hood gave him away, as did his tall stature. She watched as he jumped onto the other ship, then became swarmed by the enemy, men in uniforms she did not recognize. She braced herself as the ship rocked back and forth, then when she felt the ship lean back to give her enough momentum to jump, bolted across deck and launched herself onto the other ship. She landed with a rather ungraceful skid thanks to the slick conditions, however two years of icy winters had taught her how to realign herself after a fall.</p><p>She saw a man about to lunge at Connor from behind, so she snarled with the soul of a true wolf and clamped her killer jaws on his arm. Her weight brought the man down to his knees before he could even understand what had attacked him. It was all routine to her, Connor's game, just in a different place and a different kind of enemy.</p><p>Echo shook her head back and forth, tearing deeper into his arm. He grabbed his dagger with his free arm, but she knew her prey would try to fight back. Not only had she hunted with Connor, but her instincts were going wild, adrenaline guiding her body's motions with ease. She let go and moved down, sinking her fangs into his leg just below the knee into the soft flesh of his calves. He cried out again as she dragged him across the deck until he caught a spare rope with his good arm. At this, Echo snapped harder at his leg, snapping the bone clean in two. Sure he wasn't getting up again, she ran back to Connor and lunged at another man coming at him.</p><p>The assassin’s eyes widened as he saw the wolf attacking for him, fighting with him. It was a surprise, but a good one. He didn't spend the time wondering how she had gotten out, but instead took the opportunity to turn and grab the upper deck rail where the captain was. He quickly ended the Templar's life and turned to Echo.</p><p>“We are done! Drop it! Go back!” he pointed to their ship, unsure how to really command her to do so, but she seemed to understand, because she let go of the man and bolted off the deck, landing with a skid onto the Aquila. The whistles and cheers of the crew made her wag her tail wildly, and she gave an affectionate yip as Connor landed beside her.</p><p>“Let us sail before they get their heads.” He said quickly, then Connor knelt down and rubbed Echo’s head, over her ears and side of her face. “Good girl. You did good.” Echo whined happily and covered him in licks. Connor held in a laugh held her head between his hands, staring into her eyes. She gave him another lick before averting her eyes to the person she considered her pack leader. Connor smiled at her, giving her soggy fur one last pat before he stood up, walking to the wheel, standing beside Faulkner as Echo followed him faithfully.</p><p>She sat down, pressing her weight against his leg. She wasn’t really interested in what they were saying, so she sat patiently, shaking the rain off of herself every so often, just content she had made her best friend so happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Taste of Revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to everyone who has left kudos! Special thanks to artinmyhistory for their amazing comments and support!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Echo followed along at Connor’s heels as they walked down the dirt road, far away from the homestead. Ever since her venture on the ship several weeks ago, Connor now took her along to all of his missions, and she proved to be just as reliable on land as at sea. They had been walking for a while before they eventually approached some sort of camp, bustling with men all working hard and acting as if they were the most important men in the world. She could feel her alpha’s tension, he clearly wasn’t looking forward to what was about to happen, so she was on high alert, for whoever these people were, Connor did not like them. Connor gently patted her ears.</p><p>“Go on into the trees. You can find me again.” He said, watching as she studied him for a second before rushing off into the woods to do her business, and to give Connor a moment alone with someone he was not looking forward to seeing again. He knew Echo would growl and bristle at the man simply because of the way Connor felt, so he wanted to give her some time to blow off steam before introducing her into their conversation.</p><p>“Hello Connor. Thank you for coming.” Haytham said, to which his son nodded back silently, and then followed Haytham into an open tent nearby to discuss whatever Haytham had been going on about in his messages.</p><p>They had been talking for a while when there were shouts from outside, followed by barking, and then gunshots.</p><p>Both men jumped up and ran outside as celebratory yells were heard. Three or four soldiers were standing over something furry, and watching it whine and cry out as it bled. Connor realized with horror it was Echo, just as another soldier raised his gun to finish her off.</p><p>The native man leapt at him, ripping the rifle from his arms before punching him, smashing another with the butt of the musket and knocking the last down.</p><p>“Connor!” Haytham shouted, prepared to fight back or restrain his son, a bit confused as to the situation. “What in the name of-”</p><p>He didn’t even receive an answer as his son knelt down beside the animal, seemingly checking it over.</p><p>“It was a bloody wolf! Probably would have killed us all!” The soldier protested as he cradled his aching jaw.</p><p>“She is not wild!” Connor rebutted sharply, glaring at the soldier. “A wild wolf would not approach a camp full of armed men. Her name is Echo.”</p><p>“She is your pet?” Haytham ventured a guess as he watched his son with an intense curiosity.</p><p>“No, she does not belong to me. But we are part of the same pack.” Connor mumbled as he watched the wolf try to get up in response to his touch and worry, even though she was in pain.</p><p>“Down.” He whispered, watching her lay her head back down with a whimper now that she was certain it was alright to relax a bit. The man patted her head gently and sighed before turning to the party of men. “I will need a some supplies. Something to dig the bullet out with, and a suture. Now!”</p><p>Haytham watched with amazement as his son sat for a whole hour in the cold, digging the bullet from the shoulder of a wolf, then stitched her up, wrapping the animal's torso in clean white bandages. He lifted her up and carried her into the nearby tactical tent, laying her on the blanket. “Good girl.” He sighed softly kneeling beside her and stroking her so she could sleep.</p><p>Echo just whined pitifully, trying to lift her head and see Connor, then wormed her way close enough to lay her head on his knees.</p><p>“Hush. Stay. You will be alright. You just need to rest for a while.” The young Assassin repeated, watching as his friend succumbed to her need for rest.</p><p>Haytham peeked in the tent again, “Will your dog be okay?” He asked quietly, taking in the scene.</p><p>“I believe so. She is strong. She will need a couple days, but I think she will live. When she wakes I will need to feed her to help get her strength back. Fresh meat, and some water.”</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.” Haytham nodded.</p><p>“And as well, she is not mine. Nor is she a dog.” Connor stated again as he carefully stood up, to get some work done while he kept an eye on Echo.</p><p>“You keep saying that.” Haytham said, rolling his eyes slightly as he left the tent.</p><p>Echo woke up in the strange den, remembering where she had fallen asleep...after being attacked by the men here. She growled in her throat as she carefully stood up. Pain burned her shoulder, but she stepped outside anyway, sniffing the ground, her only thought was to find Connor and ensure both of their safety.</p><p>She limped with each step, trying not to put too much weight on that front paw as she searched for Connor.</p><p>“Echo! Come!”</p><p>Her ears perked up happily and she made her way over to the man, whining happily, tail wagging. Connor’s hands met her head, smiling faintly as he stroked her.</p><p>“Are you hungry? I got something for you to eat. I am glad to see you can still walk.” He said, setting a plate of meat and a bowl of water down for her, watching as she happily chowed down. Connor rubbed her head with a sense of relief that she would be alright.</p><p>Connor kept a close eye on his companion as they spent the next two days in the camp, but it seemed she was healing just fine. After mentioning to Haytham they were leaving, Connor broke the trek home into smaller sections to help his healing companion.</p><p>The first night on the road, Echo gnawed on a deer antler she had found in the woods, keeping her master company beside their campfire.</p><p>Connor finished cleaning the meat they had hunted and set her half down for her. She happily started to chow down on it, tail wagging happily. The assassin cooked his before starting to eat with a sigh.</p><p>Sensing something was wrong, she nudged her nose under his hand to rest her head on his knee. Connor patted her head a few times before relying, “Do not concern yourself with me. I simply dread seeing Haytham. He is-” He paused when he heard sticks cracking, and a voice. He stood up, and Echo stalked forward, growling, hair on edge.</p><p>“Call off your dog, Connor, it is merely me!” A voice called, and Connor tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing before sighing. He thought they were through with Haytham for the time being, but clearly his father thought otherwise.</p><p>“Echo, come. Sit.”</p><p>Echo faithfully backed up to Connor and sat at his feet.</p><p>“Come out, Haytham, she will not attack you without my command.” Connor said to the Templar, who nodded thoughtfully as he stepped out of the bushes.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“What brings you here?” Connor asked, sitting down at the fire again. Echo laid down at his feet, slightly more relaxed now that she knew the man in camp wasn’t an immediate threat. She went back to eating her dinner before returning to gnawing her antler. The native man patted her head before looking up at his father, who walked over, tucking his hands behind his back.</p><p>Originally, Haytham had come to deliver some more important papers, and they talked for a bit before the topic of the wolf made its way into the conversation.</p><p>“So I must ask about the wolf. Where did you acquire her?"</p><p>“I did not acquire her.” Connor said softly, reaching down and petting Echo, whose tail thumped against the dust happily, making her roll over to reveal her stomach. He olbiged her with a couple pats there before speaking again, “She does not belong to me. She is a wild animal, not a dog. She is an ally, but I do not own her. If she would ever wish to return to the wild, she is free.” He said as he reached over and picked something up.</p><p>“How did you come to own- sorry- have a wolf as an ally in battle?”</p><p>“I saved her life as a pup. Poachers were intent to kill her when she stumbled into a trap.” Connor said, watching as Echo rolled over and placed her head in Connor’s lap for more pets on the head. He indeed rubbed her head before sliding something around her neck.</p><p>“Is she trained? What did you just put on her?”</p><p>“Yes, she can do many things. Track a missing person or animal, deliver letters, she can even attack and kill on my command. She does well on my ship, as well. This is a leather band I made and beaded myself. I am hoping it will help people realize she is not a threat.”</p><p>“That certainly is impressive, Connor. You must have taken much time to train her to do all this.”</p><p>“It was not too hard.” Was all the native man offered, reaching down and poking the fire a bit, ending the conversation there.</p><p>"Ah, well... I will reach out to you again if I need you." Haytham said before disappearing back onto the road.</p><p>Connor watched Echo lay down, yawning and start to doze off as he skimmed the papers and then tucked those away so he too could sleep. The Native man stretched and sat up, glancing at his four legged companion, who was lying at his feet protectively, her tail wagging when she saw him move.</p><p>“Good morning to you too.” Connor said, patting her head before standing. He rolled the stiffness from his neck and started off on the trail again.</p><p>Echo trotted along at his heels, sometimes straying a couple of feet to sniff something interesting, or grab a stick she really liked and carry it for a while.</p><p>“Echo, heel.” The Assassin called as they began to enter town. The wolf padded over and stuck close. He didn’t have to use rope to see her close anymore, but when she heeled, she acted like she was still tied to his side. She had never been to the large city before, so she was excited by all of the new smells and sounds.</p><p>Connor paused to listen to a man shouting something. Not that Echo particularly cared what it was, but the words seemed to have an effect on Connor.</p><p>"Extra!! October 17th, 1777! British General John Burgoyne surrenders his remaining forces!! France openly sides with the Colonies!!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>